1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of manufacture of a liquid crystal display, and in particular to a transportation method and transportation device of a liquid crystal panel.
2. The Related Arts
A manufacture process of a liquid crystal panel comprises: an array process (including thin film, yellow light, etching, and peeling) of front stage, a cell process (bonding of TFT (Thin-Film Transistor) substrate and color filter) of intermediate stage, and a module assembling process (pressing and bonding of driving IC (Integrated Circuit) and circuit board) of rear stage.
These different processes of manufacture of a liquid crystal panel must be carried out with different facilities in different environments. This makes it necessary for carrying out transportation of liquid crystal panel for multiple times before the entire manufacture is completed. Generally, a liquid crystal panel is formed by processing glass substrates and thus breaking is easily caused during transportation. The conventional way of transportation is often carried out by using a robot hand as transportation means, whereby during transportation, the liquid crystal panel is carried on forks of the robot hand.
The conventional robot hand is often provided with forks of a fixed number and at fixed locations. Generally, two forks are used for transporting a small-sized liquid crystal panel, but, in transporting a large-sized liquid crystal panel, using two forks usually leads to an increased amount of deflection of the large-sized liquid crystal panel. Reference is now made to FIG. 1, which is a schematic view illustrating the amount of deflecting deformation of a large-sized liquid crystal panel during transportation of the liquid crystal panel with a liquid crystal panel transportation device having two fixed forks. It can be seen that in transporting a liquid crystal panel 600 of a relatively large size, the liquid crystal panel 600 that is carried on forks 300 is not subjected to uniform action of forced so as to cause a relatively large amount of deflecting deformation at a location between the two forks 300. This may easily cause breaking of the panel.
Heretofore, to alleviate the chance of breaking of liquid crystal panel, each size of liquid crystal panel is provided with corresponding forks, so that the forks are changed in transporting a liquid crystal panel of a different size. However, frequent change of forks results in a great waste of time and severely affects production performance. Further, providing multiple sets of forks increases the manufacture cost and is adverse to unified management and thus leads to severe problem for optimization of the liquid crystal panel manufacture process.